Silence: My Angel, My Friend
by Saya-17
Summary: Sanguinex knows what it’s like to be alone, silence being his only friend. But what if his heart falls for a dark angel, who also is like the silence? Is she really the one who could help him?or hurt him? SanguinexXoc. Love is colder than you’d think.
1. Silence

Saya no Michi: Hello. MissaSama, if you ever find this (hopefully before x-mas) this is one of your presents. I just feel like writing something sweet for you and Sanguinex. Yeah so it might not be exactly great an all but still. And yeah, Sanguinex probably doesn't feel like some of the things I make him feel, but I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sanguinex better be happy I don't own Beyblades.

* * *

Sanguinex's P.O.V.

Silence. Many people love it, yet many people hate it. Silence can grow to be overwhelmingly loud, and that's probably why people hate it, because they're not used to it. But silence can be your friend if you are used to it, or don't get enough of it. See it's easy to be lonely, it's harder getting used to it.

I used to be lonely, silence being my only friend for a long time. When you're a 'freak' loneliness is like second nature. It was hard at first, yes, but after many years it gets ...normal.

But like I said, I used to be lonely. Not until I met 'her'. She was 'different', too. She was also lonely. Like me, her friend was silence, listening and always there. Silence never complains either. Maybe silence is also lonely, seeing as it has no one there for it. Could that be the reason why, if you let it 'speak' it screams and makes a blood-curdling shriek that can drive a person crazy...if you're not used to it?

But that's off topic, and maybe even a little weird. She was like the night itself, her dark skin and eyes. Even her hair was dark. But you could tell she was different, her eyes held an...aura. Like the stars on a beautiful, black, endless, night sky, so easy to overlook, yet so easy to get lost in.

Well, as many may already know, living a damned life isn't all fun and games. Living like a curse and always being shunned. Damn those Majestics. That's why, for a long time, all I had was my team mates, but we were never close.

Like the night, she called out to me. Though I don't exactly know how. I could see it in her eyes, full of loneliness and betrayal. She needed some one, and even if she refuses to admit it, I knew, and that's what's important. She must have known I needed it too.

I guess in a way, she is like the silence. You just have to get used to her. Although to many she's nothing, to me she's my best friend, she's my sanity, she's my night sky, she's my silence that I have craved for so long, and she is always there for me. So don't ask me why I love her.

* * *

Marisa sat on the rooftop staring at the sky. Her gray eyes looked hollow and empty, almost emotionless, and her raven black hair swayed in the cold wind. It was as if she was the night, how her dark skin blended in.

Marisa snapped back to reality when she heard a slight footstep behind her. She tensed up and hissed, "what do you want?"

"Are you trying to get pneumonia?" asked a dark, yet soothing voice.

"I like the cold." She replied.

"May I join you?" asked the hooded figure behind her. Marisa didn't say anything so he took it as a yes.

"May I ask what you want?" she repeated.

"Just worried is all." The figure said sweetly. If one looked close enough, you could barley see the slight smile form upon her lips.

"You know," he started, "Christmas is only a couple of weeks away." Marisa nodded. "I thought you'd be going back to your family. I mean, you don't look like the European type."

Marisa stared at him, "what family?" she asked hypothetically. Sanguinex winced in embarrassment. 'I guess I don't know her that well.' He thought to himself.

Marisa sighed, "I'm not going back." She said, looking back at the sky. Sanguinex looked at her, confusion and curiosity written all over his face.

"I'm not gunna go back. I won't. I'm nothing to them. That part of my life is forgotten." She spoke, a little bit of hurt detected in her voice.

Sanguinex wrapped his arm around her shoulder, moving her closer to him, and she leaned into his chest. He placed his cape around her bare arms to try to warm her back up.

"You know,' he started, "you sure are strange."

"You're sure one to talk." She stated bluntly.

"But I can tell you, I know how you feel. About my family that is." Marisa just smiled and looked back up to the sky. It was after all, a beautiful night.

"Come on," Sanguinex replied, "let's go inside. I have a nice pot of soup on."

Marisa managed a slight laugh. "all right," she said, "but you do dishes."

Sanguinex stood up and offered Marisa a hand. She 'reluctantly' took hold of it and got back to her feet.

They were both staring each other in the eyes now, and Sanguinex couldn't help but blush. He never got this close to anyone. He turned away before Marisa could see him blush, and led her back into the house, still holding her hand. Her warm and perfect hand.

* * *

Saya no Michi: Awwww now that's so sweet. Oh and Missa-sama REVIEW!!! EVERYONE REVIEW!!!! Marisa, if you don't like it I'll take it down. But I plan to have it all done before Christmas. Soooooo. Whaddaya think? 


	2. bringing up the past

Saya no Michi: Why do you hate me so? Ohhhhh. cries a river if I woulda known you'd hate me I'd woulda never wrote it….well anyways, here's chappie two I guess. Oh and thanks for the reviews Zoltar and Rachel.

* * *

Disclaimer: GLARE go away for you are now hurting my feelings.

Marisa sat down as Sanguinex offered her a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"How'd you know?" she asked looking in the bowl.

"Listening is a skill I learned quite some time ago." Sanguinex said with a smile.

"I'd say that's very sweet of you, but I never told you."

Sanguinex tilted his head. "Oh", he said, "well it's my favorite, too. Lucky pick, I guess?"

Marisa smiled then took a sip from her soup and said, "Darn, and I was kinda guessing it was a secret vampire mind reading trick."

"What?" he asked sitting beside her.

"Oh nothing."

"I think someone has been reading to many Cirque Du Freak books." Sanguinex said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault Darren is so much better then you." Sanguinex just shook his head.

When she was done, Marisa got up and placed her bowl in the sink.

"G'night." She said walking to her room.

"Good night." Sanguinex answered back.

Sanguinex smirked, "Go figure I have to clean up the mess." His mind stated bluntly. But why'd it matter? It's not like he was going to bed any time soon.

Something clicked in his mind. Could it be…no the clock said it was only eight thirty p.m., but then why was she going to bed so early? She usually stayed up one hour before he went to bed.

He put the dishes down and walked towards Marisa's room.

"Marisa?" he called out. There was no answer. He knocked on the door, but there was still no answer.

Slowly he opened her door while calling her name once more. The bed was empty and the window was opened, he light breeze making the black curtains flutter softly.

Sanguinex walked up to the window and looked outside. There was a great oak right by it. A slight frown came upon his lips as the thought of her leaving came into mind.

"Might as well leave it opened if she comes back in that way." He thought aloud.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Sanguinex jumped slightly at the voice coming behind him. "er…I thought you'd left." He said.

"I would've used the door." Marisa stated bluntly. "You did say I could leave on my own free will, remember."

Sanguinex looked down and sighed. "Do you have to bring that up?" he asked, sounding a little hurt.

Marisa shook her head as she sighed. "I already said it didn't matter."

"I know, but, I guess it was kinda…rude."

"Hey don't go Robert on me now." Marisa warned, "Soon you'll be calling it uncouth and talking with a weird accent."

Sanguinex glared at her and stated, "I do believe I already have an accent."

"Yeah but at least it's not snobby." She replied walking over to her window and closing it.

"And since when were the accents considered snobby?"

"Since I said so." She stated now pulling the curtains closed.

There was a slight silence as she walked back to the door.

"You know I was just kinda, you know, guessing, but I thought your room was upstairs." She stated sarcastically.

"This is my place." Sanguinex said as a bad threat as he began to walk to the door.

He walked under the doorframe and stopped. "I'm sorry." He said.

Marisa frowned and took a breath.

"I already said it was o.k." she said again.

"I know but-" he was cut short as a pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"That usually means drop it."

His face turned crimson as he felt her kiss his cheek.

"God night." Marisa said one last time a closed the door. Sanguinex stood there, as if frozen to the floor.

"She…kissed me." He said stating the obvious. He finally regained his mind and turned away, walking slowly up to his room.

* * *

Marisa lay on her bed as the thoughts of that night played in her mind. It certainly wasn't the perfect Halloween night….but it might turn out to be.

* * *

Saya no Michi: Yes I'm being so mean huh? Bleh! Next chappie explains why poor Sangy is all upset and why he keeps apologizing. Poor Sangy, you are so lucky I don't own Beyblades. Anywhoze… 


	3. And so it begins

Saya no Michi: 'ello puppet.

Everyone: screams

Saya no Michi: cries

Disclaimer: does the disclaimer thing OF COURSE I DON'T OWN!!

* * *

::::Flash Back::::

Germany, October 31 at 11:30 p.m. The sky was dark ebony colour as the gray clouds consumed the moon. Stars grew dimmer by the second, making the heavens look like a pit of death, waiting to take your soul and leave you stripped of everything.

Yelling could be heard in a small part of town, all caused at one house, all caused by one family.

Marisa Sosome, German Royal, dark skin, gray eyes, raven hair, and a broken home. She was running down the dark streets, holding back tears of disgust and sorrow.

She was not afraid of the night. The silent, dark, mysterious night. It only made her run faster.

She stopped at the front door of a huge castle, but after running through dark streets, a dense forest, a maze of a garden, and running up stairs she was a bit to tired to knock. She took a couple of seconds to catch her breath and knocked twice among the door.

A tall man with a gray mustache opened the door. He was clearly a servant by the black tux he wore and the white cloth draped upon his arm. He bowed.

"Good evening Madame, or should I say good morning? You do know what time it is, right?" asked the man in a heavy German accent.

"Gustove, please…I need to talk to Robert." The young girl said between pants.

"Master Robert is currently sleeping." The butler, Gustove, announced. Marisa grabbed him by his shirt collar and pinned him against the door.

"I NEED to talk to Robert!" she demanded this time.

Gustove gulped and nodded his head. Oh how he regretted the day he was hired for this job.

Marisa waited for a couple of minutes before a familiar voice came upon the halls.

"My god, do you know what time it is Marisa?" a sleepy Robert asked while yawning.

"Of course I know what time it is." Marisa growled.

"I know I said you were welcome anytime, but this is just downright…absurd."

Marisa stared at him for a long time. He finally sighed and said, "They're doing it again, huh?"

Marisa's gaze fell down, but she stayed silent. "You need to talk?" Robert asked.

He began to walk Marisa down the stairs and to the back where they sat in the Garden. They were sitting on a white bench positioned right by the cherub water fountain ten feet tall.

"What is it this time?" Robert asked after a while.

"They're fighting again." Marisa said barley even a whisper.

"What about?"

Marisa stayed silent. Robert didn't want to push her, but if he were to help she would have to tell him. Marisa took a deep breath to steady herself before she answered.

"They're fighting…" she paused again, "they're fighting about….about me."

Robert blinked. "What do you mean?"

Marisa cursed in German, then shouted out, "They're fighting about me. I'm just a burden! They kicked me out, I had no where else to go!"

Robert could see her fighting the tears. Typical Marisa for you. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I did say this place was always opened for you." He said with a smile.

"I know," Marisa said sarcastically, "That's why I'm here."

Robert laughed and stood up, along with Marisa. They were about to walk back inside when a dark figure rushed out and grabbed the raven haired girl. She let out a gasp when she finally realized what had happened, but the speed they were traveling was to quick for her to do any thing.

Marisa started to shout at the dark figure, yet it did nothing. That is until her fist connected with its head. The figure stopped and threw her to the ground.

"O.k. you are definitely NOT Robert." The figure stated, though to Marisa it was clear as day.

"And you're definitely not sweeping me off my feet the right way." Marisa stated sarcastically.

The person lowered the hood concealing his face and bowed, though hidden to far in the shadows for her to see. "Forgive me," he said, "I must have mistaken you for Robert."

Marisa twitched. "You bastard!" she screamed, getting to her feet and poking him in his chest countless times, "I know I'm not the most beautiful girl ever, but to mistake me for him!"

"My aim was a little off today, forgive me, I am Sanguinex." He stated.

Marisa twitched again, "Does it look like I care. Now where are we so I can go back?"

Sanguinex stayed quiet.

"Hey!" Marisa yelled.

"You have connections with Robert, right?" Sanguinex randomly asked.

"…what's it to you?"

"Then you are coming with me."

Marisa took a step back, "WHAT!"

Sanguinex took a step forward, into the little light the night had given, and grabbed Marisa's hand. His face showing two sharp fangs, hair raven and crimson, and eyes as red as blood.

Marisa gasped at his cold touch. "You're…you're not human." She said.

Sanguinex just smiled, one fang glistening in the light, and just as quickly as the first, picked Marisa up and carried her off.

* * *

Saya no Michi: Yes next chappie is still in :::Flash Back::: mode. Not like anyone really cares. Sorry just angry at the world right now. Lol. Anwyas…

:::PREVIEW::: (thx Missa sama for the idea of previews)

Marisa stared in awe of the sight of the large house in front of her.

"You are staying here for a while. Please, make your self comfortable, oh and stay away from Lupinex, tonight is a full moon."

Marisa stared blankly. Half of her wanted to run away, half of her wanted to stay. Just in spite of her parents…


	4. Kidnapping can be fun?

Saya no Michi: w007! Hello all…

crickets chirp and a lonely wind blows

Saya no Michi: Fine! Leave me here, all alone in the cold Bryaness winds.

Marisa: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!

Saya no Michi: I'm not alone!

Marisa: Darren do the disclaimer.

Darren: I don't wanna.

Marisa: pulls out chainsaw

Darren: Marisa, no Saya no Michi, nor I own Beyblades…and though they don't own me either…they seem to think they do.

Saya and Marisa: ignoring Darren

Darren: sighs and walks away

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Marisa sighed as they ran off again. They being Sanguinex and her. Her being carried.

"You know," she said, "If we're going somewhere, could you hurry up? This is lame."

Sanguinex tripped from her statement and dropped his hostage.

"What was that for?" Marisa spat.

"You're getting kidnapped and you tell your kidnapper to hurry up?" Sanguinex yelled.

"God, you're so annoying." Marisa replied.

"Maybe it would be better if I dragged you by your hair?!" he said trying to keep his temper down.

"Try it, I dare you."

"You're not afraid I could hurt you?"

Marisa broke out laughing and started walking around him. Going in circles like she was examining him.

"What?" Sanguinex roared.

Marisa started, "You're skinny and pale. You look fragile and like you haven't eaten anything for a week."

Sanguinex smiled and said, "You're quite perceptive. I haven't fed for a week and two days."

Marisa cocked a brow, "you can't be serious."

"Ah but that might change, "Sanguinex claimed, "see I'm a-"

"A werewolf?" Marisa interrupted.

"No I'm a –"

"A cat-human-neko-jin-thing!" she interrupted once more.

"No," Sanguinex growled trying again, "I'm a –"

"A Pirate!"

Sanguinex twitched and jumped toward her. It looked as if he were flying. His lips connected to her collarbone as he said, "I'm a-" but never got to finish his statement, as Marisa's knee flew into his groin as she yelled, "A pervert!"

Sanguinex dropped to one knee and forced a smile. "Would you rather we walk?" he asked.

Marisa shrugged and said, "sounds good to me." Sanguinex growled once more and began to walk ahead.

"You know," Marisa stated a little afterwards, "It's actually quite peaceful out here."

They were still walking in a forest, but now they were on a trail with tall trees on both sides, moonlight seeping through the spaces between the leaves above.

"That's actually the reason I chose to live out here." Sanguinex replied.

"So how much longer?" Marisa asked.

"Not much, we're almost there."

Marisa shrugged and kept walking and in a little while she saw a huge castle like building. Trees were so high, however, that they covered the grand Palace, place, condo, house, thing up.

Sanguinex opened the huge gate and let her in. They were now only about 40 feet away from the front door.

"You are staying here for a while. Please, make yourself comfortable." Sanguinex said walking forward. He paused and turned around saying, "oh, and stay away from Lupinex, tonight is a full moon."

Marisa stared blankly. "Lupinex? Like…a werewolf?" She asked herself. She then heard her answer. In some room in the house a loud howl could be heard.

"Are you coming?" Sanguinex asked, opening the door. "I don't think you have a choice, though."

Half of her wanted to run away. Get away and go back to Robert. Then her parents crossed her mind, and the other half of her wanted to stay. Just in spite of them.

She took a couple of steps forward and walked in. It was a dark and gloomy place, and a little chilly.

"I'll show you to your room." Sanguinex said, taking of his cape and placing it on a chair.

Marisa felt her stomach turn. She had just been kidnapped…and willingly.


	5. My first impression? Not good

Saya no Michi: Hello.

Darren: Go away.

Saya no Michi: aw Darren. It was all Marisa.

Darren: Shoo, go away she-male.

Saya: How DARE you!

Michi: now he gone an' done it. -cowers-

Marisa-in the background yawning- I'll let ya in on the story...

**Chapter 5**

* * *

After many minutes of walking a lot of stairs, many, many, many, minutes, Marisa felt him push her in a dark and cold room. She was about to fuss about his 'hospitality', but the only one she ended up facing was…the door.

"Yeah, well, I'll just escape through the window." She huffed coming up short for a good come back. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains. "Think you can keep me-" She twitched. "What a pleasant guest room."

She began to tug at the boards that blocked out the outside world. They wouldn't budge. She yanked, she hit, and she even threw a chair at it. It didn't look even scratched. Sighing she turned to her last resort.

"Alright Flareon," she said as she pulled out her beyblade, "Please, just help me out here." She could mentally feel him laughing at her. She began to growl at her 'free-spirited' bit.

"Look!" she hissed, "If you don't do this one thing I'll lock you up for eternity."

"Eternity is a very long time. That seems an unfair punishment."

Marisa jumped at the intrusion and put her beyblade in an I'll-throw-it-at-your-head-if-you-take-one-step-closer position.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

The pale skinned vampire only smirked as one of the boards finally came loose and fell. Marisa dropped her blade when she saw what was behind.

"You blocked it with brick!" she gasped.

"I like my room dark." Sanguinex answered.

"Your room!"

"Please. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be…around."

He took a step back and walked, once more, out of the room. Marisa was about to scream, but she being the calmest of calm and the beauty of self control started kicking the dresser.

"Flareon if you don't help me brake this thing down you'll be sorry." She could feel Flareon shake his head 'no'. "No? Are you that weak?" Flareon paused. "What? I'm only concluding this. Or maybe you're scared."

Flareon frowned and spoke to her, "I could do that simple task with my eyes closed."

"Than let's see it."

"Fine."

Marisa launched her blade and Flareon began shredding the brick away…with his eyes closed! When the last brick blew away in the wind, seeing as the glass had shattered during one unexpected hit from a high ego, Marisa called back her bit and complemented him.

"Do it faster next time!"

She stared out the window and began to feel a little dizzy. She heard the same annoying voice below taunt, "did I mention you're on the seventh floor? That is the highest room in my place."

"The seventh floor?" she growled.

"I like my room high."

She pondered a moment then shrugged. "You down there?" She questioned. There was a slight pause and then a slow, "yes."

"Good," she said, " 'cause I'll be down there shortly." And at that, and with her blade in her pocket, she jumped out the window without any hesitation.

Sanguinex stared for a moment when it finally clicked. He saw her falling toward him and he immediately ran over to her, almost to late. She fell right into his arms and jumped out.

"You basterd, what were you doing?" she yelled.

"Saving your life." He snapped back.

"I don't need your help." The word 'your' was said harshly. But before she knew it, once again he was carrying her off. When she looked back she was a huge form of a…werewolf (?).

"You were saying?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Wh-what was…"

"The question is who, dear. And he is my brother. I told you to try and avoid him tonight."

Marisa gritted her teeth and commanded him to never call her that again.

"Or what? Or you'll lock me away for all eternity?" he mocked.

"You know, I think you're obsessed with that." She stated.

"No. I'm only cursed to live it."

She blinked for a moment, obviously missing something. "What?"

"Nothing to concern the likes of a mortal like yourself." He assured.

"Hey" she spoke, grabbing his shirt, "Don't you ever, EVER put me on the same scale as them."

This time Sanguinex was the one confussed…

* * *

Saya no Michi: HAH…I finished another chappie. Oh, and does anyone get why he kept apologizing? If not then things will get a little clearer later on. I promise.

Michi: PLEASE REVIEW!

Saya: Michi you look like you're begging.

Michi: sorry.

Saya-sighs-


	6. What are you doing? Forget that, what ar...

Saya no Michi: Lookit, I'm updating…not like anyone cares, really.

Darren: Yawns At least working with Marisa was a little more entertaining.

Michi: Well at least I'm not chasing you with a chainsaw!

Saya: Yeah, I'm chasing you with a garlic clove! runs around with garlic clove

Darren: sighs That legend about the vamps. Isn't real.

Saya: I'm not gunna ward you off with it! It stinks because it's rotten so I'm gunna shove it up your nose.

Darren: cowers THEY DON'T OWN! (they being Saya and Michi. Saya no Michi is just them in one body seeing as they're Yami and Hikari, but I think you already know that)

Michi: sighs

Chapter 6 

Sanguinex sighed as the girl walked away. She just wasn't going to get it, was she?

"You shouldn't be running around tonight." He yelled to her.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't kidnap me." She retorted.

"Look!" Sanguinex hissed, suddenly appearing in front of her, "Get inside or I'm leaving you out here. You can wait for your 'precious Robert' to come and save you."

Marisa scowled. How dare he talk to her that way! But…she didn't really mind. She followed him inside, but this time he led her to a much more…Marisa like room.

"Whose room is this?" she asked gazing at the black walls, black silk curtains on the one window, black bed mattress with black pillows and black comforters, the black bed set covered by black lace curtains. Truly made for royalty…er…if they liked the colour black, that is.

"This is my real room. The first one you were in was going to be were Robert was going to stay." He answered.

She felt a little uncomfortable being in a room she had never been in before, but it just felt so…right. "Where are you sleeping?" she asked not really caring.

"I'm going out tonight." He replied, "but for reasons you best not worry about." He swished his cape and was gone.

Marisa sighed and walked over to the neatly made bed. 'So this is his bed' she thought. She was a bit surprised at how comfortable it was. It had the right firmness but was extremely comfy.

She got under the blankets and closed her eyes. She was a kind of tired, after all. But as soon as she inhaled (seeing as she is sleeping on her side) the scent of blood and …roses(?) filled her scenes. Her body seemed to just go numb for a second, and then it was like a black out.

**:Transition:**

There was a loud knocking on the door. Marisa rolled over and moaned, wondering what time it was.

"Oh Princess." Came a rather annoying/familiar voice. "Master Sanguinex tells me he has a visitor. I have breakfast. I'd also like to get to know you." The girl on the other sided seemed to pout, "He wouldn't tell me anything about you. Not even your name. Only that you were a princess and that-"

"JUST COME IN!" Marisa yelled sitting up from aggravation of the girls incessant blabbering.

The door slowly opened and in walked a green haired girl wearing a very flashy maids outfit, caring a tray that suddenly fell when the two saw each other.

"MARISA!" the girl seemed to yell.

"MANDY!" Marisa yelled back just as surprised. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!"

Mandy sorta smirked and looked down, a light pink creeping into her cheeks. "I wanted to surprise Lupy."

"…Lupy?"

"Yeah. Lupinex. He's my boyfriend. What are you doing here?"

Marisa sighed. Leave it to her cousin to be…well…Mandy like (?).

"I was kidnapped." She said rather bluntly. Mandy gasped.

"By who?"

"That Sanguinex dude."

"Gosh!" Mandy seemed to smirk that evil Mandy smirk."You don't say."

"I do say."

Mandy shrugged and picked her tray up. "Well have fun." She smiled walking out with the mess.

Marisa twitched. Obviously Mandy didn't understand that she was taken against her free will.

**:Transition:**

Marisa frowned when she realized she had no extra clothes, but like in every story, when the author/authoress write that there is a knock on the door with someone with new clothes.. And so there was.

Lupinex walked in with a beautiful black dress with lace sleeves and red trimmings. "Sorry." He said, a little blush on his cheeks. "This is all Mandy could leave behind."

Marisa was aghast at it's…to be blunt, slutiness. The dress was beautiful, but it was rather revealing. It started right above the chest and clung, nicely, to her body. Lace sleeves gracing her arms, and it seemed to fan out at the legs. The front of the dress stopped at her knees, but the back seemed to just flow on down. Her knee high (hooker) boots went well with it all.

'How do you do it, Mandy?' Marisa asked herself when Lupinex knocked once more.

"You may come down for lunch. Not like you're a prisoner and have no rights, but…" Lupinex seemed to trail off. Not wanting to upset the girl, seeing as Mandy did talk about her.

Marisa sighed and braced herself for a 'weird' day.

**:End:**

Saya no Michi: I so happy. I'm finally updating. Yeah for me!

Marisa: Zzzzzzz…

Michi: sweat drops Not like anyone cares.

Saya: How are you guys friends? She never plans 'buddy days', she is in glompable, she gives you put-downs by the ton, and she doesn't do any girl talk.

Michi: …exactly.

Saya: I get your point.

Marisa: sneezes Zzzzzzz.


End file.
